


[Podfic] "Don't Say It" by Trick Question

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Death from Old Age, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: Spike loves Rarity.He just has a hard time saying it.
Relationships: Rarity/Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] "Don't Say It" by Trick Question

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Say It](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/541978) by Trick Question. 



**Download link:**[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1iuMkLoEvZcy5H3-KNIEoREyzBWlrZDlp) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1ihmbc8avzwl5ia/Don%27t%20Say%20It--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [Don't Say It](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/309754/dont-say-it)

 **Author:** [Trick Question](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/206403/Trick+Question)

 **Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Fandom:** My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

 **Pairings:** Rarity/Spike

 **Rating:** General audiences

 **Length:** 00:03:23

**Summary:** Spike loves Rarity. He just has a hard time saying it.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
> 1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: "Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's "Association" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
> 2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cvKiwJ0r4201NrreEtcVQVbSq8242o-W1SfuGpl1RhI/edit#gid=0)  
> 3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!](https://www.fpslist.org/)


End file.
